Chapter 3/John and Padme not getting along
(Underwater) The Defiant is floating as its power is down to a minimal to stay undetected by the Romulans. (Main engineering) Commander Geller is working on the consoles. Commander I can't believe you took the girl into the water you know how much moss will get all over the pylons I had to purge the impulse manifolds twice Commander Geller says as she looks at the Commander. John looks at her. Commander I understand that all and right now I need to know how the repairs are coming to our power systems Commander Martin says as he follows her. She breathes out. I've got two teams working on it and we should have main power in about oh 12 minutes give or take a few hours Commander Geller says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Right carry on Commander Martin says as he walks out of the engine room. (Deck 11, corridor) Commander Martin is walking about checking on the crew when he's met up by Commander Amidala. (Turbolift) John presses a button on the wall. Can we talk Padme says as she looks at him. He doesn't look at her. Sure what's on your mind I've talked to the Captain and the chief engineer and now let me hear what my science officer has to say Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She breathes. Let's see the crew is in good health oh and how long are you planning on keeping the ship under water? Commander Amidala says as she turns to face him. He stops the lift. Let's see until I know that repairs are complete and that we won't get our ass kicked again Commander Martin says as he resumes the lift. She rolls her eyes. And by the way your daughter is dating Jim Kirk Padme says as she doesn't look at him. (Main bridge) The lift opens up and both Padme and John walk out of the lift as he sits in the chair thinking. Sir, engineering reports that we've got full power to all ship systems Lieutenant Mayer says as she turns to face the Commander. Commander Martin looks up. Very, good take us up slowly Commander Martin says as he looks at the helm officer. She nods and inputs the commands onto the console. We're ascending and holding steady at 500 kph Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at the console screen on the helm. Commander Amidala reports. No sign of the Romulan warbirds it looks like they gave up when they saw the debris that we vented from the chute made them believe that we were destroyed Commander Amidala reports as she looks over her shoulder. Then the ship shakes hard. What the hell was that? Commander Martin says as he looks at the crew. Unknown it must of been a undenoated depth charge we took damage to our port impulse engine we're losing attitude and dropping fast Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at her console screen. Commander Martin is shocked by this.